1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounts for optical devices, and more particularly to mounting systems for binoculars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binoculars consisting of a pair of monocular units attached together by a hinge and focusing mechanism are well known. Binoculars are usually hand held and are often used to quickly survey an area by panning the field of view of the binoculars across the terrain.
A problem is encountered when the binoculars are trained upon a stationary or semi-stationary object. Since even the steadiest of hands shake somewhat, the field of view will likewise have tremors, making it more difficult to view the desired object. Furthermore, the tremors in the field of view can be quite fatiguing for the user of the binoculars.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,719 of Beck a support for optical devices is described including an elongated, vertical column provided with a clamp at an upper end thereof and a mount at a lower end thereof. While suitable for some applications, Beck's does not hold a pair of binoculars in as stable a manner as could be desired.
What the prior art fails to disclose, then, is a simple, inexpensive rest for binoculars.